Duality
by Verdot
Summary: An exploration into the mind of Blackpearl...and the haunting effects of staring. [one-shot]


Author's Note: I just played this game this summer, and I am totally obsessed with the Jumi arc of the storyline...it pulls on the weird romantic parts of my brain. Anyhow, I was fascinated with the whole Pearl/Elazul relationship (dude, they are so obvious) and it's especially interesting considering that Jumi don't reproduce normally...anyhow enough babble. This is about everyone's favorite Jumi knight...hope I didn't make it too weird.

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Mana. I don't even own my own copy. Geez. Squaresoft does, and they probably would have lots to say if I didn't recognize them.

* * *

How lucky you are, with a whole soul, one that doesn't fight with itself.

I hate this _dependence_, this utter need. Why did this black magic have a white twin?

He's looking at me, his eyes full of pity. Full of...I don't even want to think. It makes me want to tear those blue eyes out of his skull. I can't..._she's _in control.

I was once the most feared knight of the Jumi, the one with the black soul. I was Justice. How hard and cold it is to be that, and how utterly divine! I could stand on my own, I could rip out another's core and laugh. I was Power.

Yet, I always knew _she_ was there. No matter how hard I buried her, she would look up at me with those pretty eyes and smile. That hideous innocent smile. I want to kill her, and rid me of this curse.

I know that I will cease to exist if she succeeds.

Damn him. Damn her. Damn them both.

I can remember the prophesy that my mother gave me, clear as the look on her face as she died...by my hand.

_One day, the part of you that you think is dead will rise again. She will do all the things you despise, and unless you do one thing, she will devour you._

_What is it, mother? Or do I have to kill you slowly?_

_You must accept her as a part of yourself. Then you can merge, and you will be whole again._

_You lie._

Her core still resides on my sword, lest she rise up again. I know that she was right, and I hate the defeat it has caused me. I can't merge with this _thing_ this horrible excuse for a Jumi. We are strong, she is weak.

And she loves him. That pathetic excuse for a knight.

_Forgive, Blackpearl, forgive._

I can't. I won't. No man has ever looked at me, except in fear. How can I look at him, with those eyes?

_Just accept it. I know you can. I AM you._

No, you're not, you're just a curse, a curse... I am no damsel, I need no saving!

"Pearl, are you alright?" he asks me, staring at me, holding out his hand.

Why are you always looking at me like that! I am to be feared and respected!

"I'm...just..." she says now, I wish I could speak, "thinking..."

"Alright," he says, looking at me again.

Damn you, Elazul. You're not making my domination any easier. I don't want to feel her emotions!

"Umm..." she's speaking again, taking over my thoughts, "what will happen if...you...find them?"

"Who, Pearl?" he asks, with that tone of voice, the one that makes me hate him.

"Others...other Jumi...maybe..." she says, and I want to scream, I know what she thinks, "...another guardian."

"You are my guardian, Pearl," he says as I feel her face, MY face, turn red, "Always."

I am a knight! I need no guardian!

_He was always so enamored of you. He feared you, and wanted to live up to you. You never gave him that. _

He never deserved it. He is weak, he let his guardian die.

_You're afraid, aren't you? Afraid that I was always a part of you...afraid..._

Maybe so. In another hundred years I would have learned to accept you. But why HIM why did he have to be there when you took over.

_Because he needed us. We needed him._

I will still hate you. And him.

_I understand. You will soon be free, for awhile. I am not strong enough to be in control forever, you have a strong will. I just hope that you are not too hard on him..._

You've won. I always knew you would.

_No, we both have._

"Stay back, I sense something," he says, putting his hand lightly on my shoulder.

Damn him.

* * *

One quick note: I do remember at some point that someone in the game said that Elazul had a guardian before Pearl and that they died...and I'm working off of that assumption. I just played the game this summer, so I hope my memory serves me right. Thanks sterlingpyro for pointing that out!


End file.
